


After Effects

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Post-Sburb, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, eventually as the kids talk things will get graphic and ill add tags for that as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever thought about the hell that would be life after the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Effects

After the game ended, all of the kids went to hell. 

Dave often refuses to eat. (He says it was a sacrifice for all the other versions of him that died in the game.)

Dirk only speaks in quotes from shows. (And still not often.)

Jade hides on the island, refusing to make contact with anyone who knew of the game except for one yearly exception. (She doesn't want to face the reality that the game happened.)

Jake's mind completely blocks out anything involving the game. (He doesn't remember dating Dirk at all.)

Roxy feels detached from humans, and is now only comfortable talking to animals. Mainly cats. (Jane thinks Roxy hates her because of this.)

Rose often stares at people blankly, then walks away. (She doesn't know how to react. She can no longer see the path that she should take.)

Jane refuses to bake at all, and hates all baked goods. (She refuses to talk to Jake, and he doesn't understand why.)

John sleeps a lot, and looks sick of being awake when he isn't. (He still has nightmares, but at least in those he has something to do.)

They all have vivid nightmares about the game, and those who knew the trolls occasionally talk to them. Once a year every year, they all take turns gathering at one of the member's houses. This year, it's Roxy's turn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just an opener for the real fic, which will come sometime in the near future.
> 
> I am not an expert on any of the mental health issues the kids have, and research only does so much. If I ever mess up, feel free to correct me and I'll edit it right away.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Are John Egbert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418101) by [herekittie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herekittie/pseuds/herekittie)
  * [You Are Rose Lalonde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418191) by [herekittie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herekittie/pseuds/herekittie)
  * [You Are Dave Strider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449610) by [herekittie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herekittie/pseuds/herekittie)
  * [You Are Jade Harley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449637) by [herekittie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herekittie/pseuds/herekittie)
  * [You Are Jane Crocker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477981) by [herekittie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herekittie/pseuds/herekittie)
  * [You are Jake English](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625260) by [herekittie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herekittie/pseuds/herekittie)
  * [You Are Dirk Strider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749022) by [herekittie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herekittie/pseuds/herekittie)
  * [You are Roxy Lalonde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850158) by [herekittie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herekittie/pseuds/herekittie)




End file.
